ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni to Win Dev's Heart
Chandni to Win Dev's Heart is the 51st episode of the show and is aired on 11 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Pooja asking Adi to have food. He refuses and says I will just have food along with Chandni. Advay says Chandni won’t come, she has gone back. Adi says call her please. Advay says I can’t call her. Adi says I won’t talk now. Advay says your dad called to ask if you want a gift. Adi names the toy. Pooja says I will ask your dad to send it. Adi says I don’t want bribe, I want Mami. Maasi scolds him. Adi shouts Chandni Mami please come back. Pooja says you will get unwell. Chandni thinks you have vowed hatred, I m taking seven vows of my love, I swear on my sindoor, I will make you believe my truthfulness, wearing your name mangalsutra in neck, I promise I will not let this relation break even if my breath breaks, these bangles sound will return in your life, you will learn smiling again Dev. She recalls Advay and gets ready. She thinks to convince him when he gets annoyed, but she won’t let him go away, she is an enemy in her friend, but now she will become love and show. She wears the red chunri. She thinks you think you ar stubborn, as you didn’t see my stubbornness, my seventh vow is I will make you mine, I will get my Dev back. Pooja asks Adi to please have food. Chandni comes there. Advay and everyone see her. Rabba ve….plays… Adi runs and hugs her. He asks her will she go again. She says no, I won’t go, I promise. Adi asks Advay to hug her. Maasi asks Adi to stop it. Advay asks Chandni what’s this new drama. Chandni says its truth that I m this house bahu and your wife, truth is truth, if wife doesn’t stay in husband’s house, where will she stay. Nani asks Murli did he hear what Chandni said. Murli jokes and says why does Advay stare at me angrily. Chandni asks Advay to learn to tolerate her, as she is his wife. Advay says Chandni you… Chandni says Nani you said I m his wife, say him. Nani says she is right, she is Mrs. Advay Singh Raizada. Chandni asks what did you say Nani, who am I. Nani repeats. Chandni asks did you hear it, Mrs. Advay Singh Raizada. Nani says Chandni has right on this house, she will stay here. Advay says you stay here or in hell, I don’t care. Chandni says you will care some day. He goes. Rabba ve….plays….Shilpa gives money to Murli. He says it was 200rs. She says yes, but I just have 100rs. He says fine, don’t bet again, I said Chandni will be here. She says I m glad that she came back. Pooja asks what’s happening here. She takes money from Murli and says I told you Advay won’t let Chandni go. Murli says I knew this, Shilpa was betting. Maasi says you guys are happy that she came back, you should be ashamed, Advay’s life and family got ruined because of her, even then stay here and be happy, I know how is she, she will try to come close, it won’t be good for this house and Advay. Chandni comes in Advay’s way. He asks what are you doing. She says same thing which I used to do in childhood. He asks her to call him Aap. She reminds him how she used to stop him and he used to make her fall, he has hurt her a lot. He asks did I hurt you, we are not kids now. She asks him to stop being gentleman psycho, we will sit and talk. He asks are you out of your mind, move away, I have work. She says your enmity maybe strong, but not more than our friendship. He says I can’t remember childhood friend, I can’t forget enmity, I just see fraud Chandni, you mean nothing to me. She says you are lying, our friendship can never lose, Advay is saying this, my Dev still cares for me. He says stop dreaming, I don’t care a damn. She says you will tell this in front of everyone that you care for me, this is my challenge. He says you lost many challenges and still challenging. She says I didn’t lose courage, I challenged Advay, today I m challenging my Dev, my Dev will not let me lose. He asks her to stop calling him that. She says I will prove you care for me, you showed your tashan, you will see my swag now. She fires at him and goes. Nani says you would have thought something before giving challenge. Chandni says yes but by heart, I gave him tashan back, I challenged him I will prove he cares or me, give me ideas. Pooja says Advay is like coconut. Murli jokes and gets slapped by Nani. Pooja says Advay is tough outside and soft within. Murli says we have to think something nnew. Chandni says no, we have to think about Dev and Chandu, a bulb is lit here, thanks Murli, I got an idea, my Dev will say he cares for me. Nani asks what will you do. Chandni says see Dev’s Chandu’s swag. Advay talks to someone and says yes Chandni came back, don’t worry, I know how to handle her. Chandni hits a stone at him. Advay asks is she mad to hit stone at him, why is she smiling. He sees the black stone. He picks stone and recalls the moment. He asks did you keep this stone till now. She says this maybe stone for you, its Dev and my friendship for me, this is precious for me, you told me not to be scared of anyone, if anyone scares me, I hit this stone at him, and when I feel weak, I hold this, this will give strength, remember Dev, sorry, Advay troubled me so I had to hit stone, if Advay said he cares for me, I would have not done this, did I do right. He looks at her. Precap: Chandni drops the chandelier rope. Advay sees chandelier falling on her and shouts Chandni. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 51 References Episode 51 Guide